


devout in my desire

by Amymel86



Series: Sugar and Spice Drabbles [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 07:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: "Don't even bother with them," Theon sneered, "stuck up little prisses, every one of them."Jon's anger flared but Robb beat him to it.  "That's my sister you're talking about!"





	devout in my desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

> Let's all just agree to ignore the word count, yeah? *laughs until she sobs*
> 
> Honestly, idk what this is?!?!
> 
> An entry for the drabble event, a second entry for the prompt 'sins'...
> 
> Gifted to Tanya 💜

"Don't even bother with _them_," Theon sneered, "stuck up little prisses, every one of them."

Jon's anger flared but Robb beat him to it. "That's my sister you're talking about!" He protested, smacking Greyjoy at the back of his head as they sat there at the school lunch benches.

"Alright, man!" he surrendered. "Sansa's alright, I guess, but the rest of those religious nuts would see us all have a permanent case of blue balls if it were down to them."

"I'll kick you in your blue-sodding-balls if you don't shut up!"

Staring out at the field, Jon's grey gaze found the group of girls Theon had been talking about. They were making their way over to the school sept. Prim and proper. They always prayed during free periods and Jon often wondered what there could possibly be to pray so hard on.

He'd asked Sansa once.

"We pray to The Maiden to help keep us chaste and pure until marriage," she'd said with a peachy-pink sort of blush that Jon had wanted to feel beneath his lips.

_Fuck_. His best friend and neighbour's sister was just so good and pure. It made him hard just thinking about. Not that he's some sort of degenerate or anything. Jon Snow is as much as a virgin as he's sure Sansa is. But the amount of times he's cum into his hand whilst groaning out the name of the pretty redheaded girl next door is quite frankly embarrassing.

"Although how you let your sister join that cult of stuck up cunts, I don't know," Theon continues, obviously not yet done. Robb shakes his head and leaves, muttering that he doesn't want to hear anything Greyjoy has to say on the subject. Theon chuckles and leans towards Jon. "I bet you anything Sansa'd be a little firecracker in the sack. Redheads always are," he snickers.

Jon shoves him hard enough to dethrone him from his perch.

"Oof! Bloody hell, Jon!" He groused from his place on the floor.

Jon stared hard at Theon as he stood and dusted off his ass. Trying to hold back the overwhelming urge to knock the guy back down again and perhaps issue Robb's warning about kicking him swiftly and forcefully in the nuts was proving difficult. _Where the fuck does he come off thinking he can talk about Sansa like that_?! Jon continued to glare, his hands curling into fists as he tried to count away his anger.

"Ah, shit!" Theon cries, rubbing at his nose, his hand coming away crimson. "My nose is bleeding!"

"You should get that seen to, _mate_," Jon sneers.

***

"Tell me to leave if you want," Jon calls up as he's ascending the creaky ladder to the Stark's treehouse. He'd seen Sansa wander out here under the cover of midnight from his own bedroom window.

"You can stay," Sansa whispers after he'd popped his head up at the hatch. She was sat, crossed legged wearing only a little strappy tank top in virginal white and matching cotton sleep shorts. Jon gulped at the sight.

"Why you out here at this hour?" He asked, taking a seat on the treehouse floor beside her.

Jon watched as she tucked some hair behind her ear and shrugged. Sansa blushed prettily then, and bit her lip as she bashfully looked down to her lap. "I don't know... I can't stop thinking, I guess."

"What you thinkin' 'bout?"

She shook her head. "Can't tell you."

He's not going to force her to talk, so Jon stays silent but offers her a small smile. There's a gentle summer breeze that plays with the leaves of the old tree they sit in, the rustling sound was pleasant to hear but he'd rather listen to whatever it was that was playing on sweet Sansa's mind tonight. Whether she senses this or not, he'll never know. All Jon knows is that when Sansa twists her body towards him and licks her lips to talk, he's very glad of it.

"It's just..." Sansa falters and looks away before seeming to bolster her own confidence somehow and continues. "It's just that I feel false sometimes."

"False?"

"Yes," she nods, "when I'm in the sept... I pray to The Maiden for the protection of my virtue, and yet my head is still full of sin."

Oh, coming out here wasn't wise. Jon's good girl has sinful thoughts? He was already half hard.

Jon gulps painfully as he stares at her in all her innocent glory. "Sin?"

Sansa nods. "Lust," she clarifies on a whisper and her cheeks must be the shade of a strawberry now and twice as sweet.

"W... what kinds of things do you think of?"

Her eyes flicker to him, a flash of moonlight reflecting in their depths. "_Kissing you_."

***

"It's a sin," she whispers against his sloppy lips. Jon pulls back where he has her laying down on the floor of the treehouse but she whines and yanks him back down to her mouth. "That doesn't mean I want you to _stop!"_

Chuckling, Jon moves his attentions down her jaw to her neck, breathing in the faint scent of sweet jasmine and honeysuckle he finds there. Sansa whimpers, her hips rolling against the thigh he has nestled between her legs. "I'm so wicked," she confesses breathily, "I'm a _wicked, sinful_ girl!"

"No," Jon licks along the underside of her jaw, "you're my good girl."

"I am?" She blinks up at him as he rises on his hands. She's a picture there below him, skin flushed and copper red hair spilling out around her head.

"Uh-huh," Jon nods and slowly begins stroking a single finger over the soft skin of the apple of her cheek. "You're devout... you're polite," he starts to list, his digit now skimming the slope of her nose. "You're always studying... you're considerate to others." He traces her parted lips and then down her chin and collarbones. Sansa's pulse races beneath her skin, beneath his touch."You're intelligent and beautiful." Jon's finger dips down and follows the under curve of her breast over her tank top before he starts to circle her clearly stiffening nipple. "But mostly... you are just _so... damn... good_...and that makes me incredibly-" his circles get tighter and tighter. Sansa arches her back, pushing her chest up for more attention, "-_incredibly_-" Jon cups her breast, the soft curve more than pleasant in his hand as her nipple pokes at his palm, "-_hard_." He squeezes her lightly and delves down for another kiss, pushing the evidence of his arousal against her hip as proof of his words.

_"Jon,"_ she sighs like a prayer, making his pulse go wild. "But your good girl has been naughty too."

She's going to be the death of him.

"She has?"

"Uh-huh," Sansa nods, teeth sinking into her bottom lip. "I try to be good, Jon. Be faithful to The Maiden and keep lustful thoughts from my mind but-"

He knew that whatever was coming after that_ 'but'_ was likely to unman him, but Jon was not fully prepared for Sansa's confession.

She blinked up at him with wide, innocent eyes. "Jon, you make your good girl so, _so_ wet when you kiss her and say dirty things."

_Fuck._

Jon groaned loudly and bowed his forehead to rest on hers. When he opened his eyes, all he could see was that special shade of Sansa-blue that he loves. "Can I touch you?" He whispers.

Sansa nods and Jon tries to still his trembling hand as it dipped beneath the waistband of her sleep shorts. "_Fuck_," he muttered to himself, his fingers becoming coated in her silky arousal. "You _are_ wet, aren't you?"

Sansa whimpers and spears both hands through his hair, her hips rolling, rubbing herself against his hand.

"Look at you," Jon croons, "such a good girl getting all wet for me."

"Yes," Sansa nods, "_for you._"

Her face pinches in confusion quite suddenly and for a moment Jon thinks he's hurt her somehow, but then he feels it - the curious touch of her hands on his head, her fingers concentrating on two points on his scalp. She's found them. He'd forgotten all about them but she's discovered them.

"What-"

"Sansa, I can explain."

***

"So," Sansa pauses for a breath, her brain ticking over the confession he'd just made, "your dad, who you only met for the first time last year is a-"

"A demon, yeah."

_Fuck_. He was hoping this dirty little secret would never come out.

"So that makes you-"

"Half demon," Jon nods.

She frowned to herself. "But I've never noticed the-the-" her finger is circling her own head now as she stares at his.

"Horns," Jon supplies. "Well, they only really appear when I'm like... super turned on. The more turned on - the bigger they get."

Jon's not sure what she'll do with this information. Is she going to scream and run into the house? Tell everyone that he's a filthy half-breed demon? He never imagined he'd watch her fight back a fit of giggles.

"So... the hornier you get, _the hornier_ you get? _Literally_?!"

"Hey! It's not funny!" Jon protests with a wide grin, trying desperately not to laugh along with her.

Jon finds that he's somewhat relieved to have her know this deep dark secret about himself. He's especially pleased later on, when Sansa has both hands wrapped around his large, spiralling, onyx-black horns, pulling on him, her legs splayed obscenely wide as she rocks her cunt against his mouth.

This half demon really can't get enough of his good girl.


End file.
